EMMERDALE IMAGINES
by cubanparadise
Summary: Various imagines for the Male characters of Emmerdale x oc Rated M as some chapters will include sex scenes
1. NIKHIL SHARMA - LETTING GO

Adaline had been told early on in her relationship with Nikhil about the death of Gennie. She was killed by Debbie and her boyfriend Cameron to prevent her telling anyone about what she heard. It was a tragedy especially since her daughter would grow up knowing her mother.

Nikhil had asked her on a date. Her kindness towards his daughter, becoming a nanny to help him out during the difficult time, and her understanding and patience towards his sudden change of hearts. Was he ready to move on? Or was he not?

After a year of dating with no hesitation or break ups, everyone began to ask when they would marry. Adaline could sense something was different about Nikhil. He was more secretive and nervous when she would stop by his house.

They attended a family dinner one night and the one topic Adaline avoided bringing up, was brought up by her sister. "So when do you think you will take your ring off?" She was never known for her subtlety.

Nakhil twisted the ring around his finger. Adaline scolded her sister when Nikhil left to answer a phone call from his father.

"What? It's been three years." She defended herself. "Does he know your pregnant?"

Adaline hushed her when Nikhil walked in. "Thank you for the dinner, but I should get back to Molly." He said.

"I'll stay here." Adaline said.

Nikhil frowned, nodding. He walked out and Adaline remained quiet throughout the rest of the dinner. She began to wonder how Nikhil defined their relationship. Was she just wanted when he got lonely? Would he want another baby?

Days later tensions were rising between them. Adaline regretted how she acted, how she snapped at him, behaving very standoffish. Nikhil called her over for dinner. He was sitting on the couch when she arrived and she immediately knew something was wrong.

Nikhil twisted his ring on his finger as she sat beside him. He took it off, holding it between his thumb and index finger. "This ring represents my past. But without this ring I wouldn't have met you."

"You don't have to -" She began.

"I'll keep it off..." He interjected. "but only if you put this one on." He took out a box from his pocket, revealing the ring inside.

Adaline giggled, tears in her eyes.

"I've treated you unfairly. I'm sorry that I played with your heart. I was afraid of letting go of Gennie. But she would want me to be happy." Nikhil took her hand, squeezing it. "And you make me the happiest man on earth. Will you marry me?"

Adaline looked away and a frown formed on his lips. "I haven't been kind to you. I've been lying to you for a week now...Remember when I was sick and I went to the doctor?" He nodded. "It wasn't the flu..." She placed a hand on her stomach and Nikhil's eyes widened. "I'm four weeks pregnant."

Nikhil smiled broadly, placing his hands on her cheeks as he kissed her passionately. Adaline placed a hand on his chest when they pulled away. "I was afraid you wouldn't want another baby after..."

Nikhil shook his head. "Of course I want another. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Adaline held her hand out and he smiled while sliding the ring on her finger.

"I'm so glad you said something, I was going to give you wine with dinner." He said.

Adaline giggled when he embraced her, wrapping her arms around his neck. The fire alarm went off and he kissed her cheek before rushing to the kitchen.

She smiled, looking down at her ring.

The future looked bright.


	2. JOSEPH TATE - MONTE CARLO

Maria checked the time on her cellphone anxiously. Graham had sent her to Monte Carlo for a reason that he told her would be revealed when the client arrived. She took off her floppy hat, running a hand through auburn hair. She looked around behind her shades, watching the people walking by. She looked at a couple sitting three tables away, smiling together as they held hands across the table.

Joe had promised to take her traveling, starting at Monte Carlo. After his death, she never planned on continuing the promise he made to her. Traveling would never be the same without Joe by her side. Nothing would be the same without him. This couple provided her with an unrequired reminder of that.

Sighing wistfully she took a sip of water.

"Don't tell me you came all this way to only taste the water."

Maria froze when she heard his voice from behind her.

"Personally I prefer the wine."

She stared at him when he moved to sit down across from her. "Hello, love."

Maria continued to stare, holding her glass of water.

"Well, go on, say something." He said, anxiously waiting for her to speak.

Their relationship had been rocky to begin with. Maria thought he was arrogant and never glanced in his direction, but Joe persisted her. But he never opened up to her which caused her to feel that the relationship was one sided after a few months. Joe slowly let her in. He brought Maria with him wherever he went. He was protective of her, often jealous by the attention she received by other men - not that she took any notice of it - and he was loving. Anyone could see that he was smitten with her, even when he tried to hide it. Loving her was the one thing he couldn't play off - pretend that he didn't.

Maria threw her water over him and grabbed her bag and hat, walking away from him. Tears stung her eyes as she brushed past people as Joe followed her, calling her name.

She couldn't believe that he hadn't confided in her. This past month had been hell for her. To know he and Graham had conducted this lie without telling her that Joe was alive deeply hurt. She took off her shades and wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"Maria, I can explain!" He jogged, stopping in front of her.

"How could you?!" Maria shoved his chest harshly. "Do you have an idea what it's been like? I thought you had been killed!"

"I know." He sighed. "Please, let me explain. Please?"

"I don't want to hear your excuses this time. Yo- You stupid ignorant pompous-" Maria slapped him and Joe stopped her from doing it again.

He held her wrists gently, slowly placing her hands onto his chest. "All of that may be true...but I never stopped thinking about you." She looked away when he lowered his head trying to meet her gaze. "It had to be believable and your performance sold my death."

Maria tore he4 hands from his grasp, "It wasn't a performance I really thought that you were gone!" She scoffed.

Joe placed his hands on her arms, "I know, I know. I-I'm sorry."

"And that solves everything, does it?" She said.

"No, but can't that be the start?" He asked.

She moved her arm. "You're not going to hit me again, are you?" He teased.

"Don't tempt me." She said. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he smiled as he cradled her against his chest, kissing her head.

Maria closed her eyes as he held her a little bit tighter and nestled her head into his neck. "Don't ever do that again." She said.

Joe looked down at her when she stepped back. "Or you'll slap me again?" He joked. She glared at him and he rubbed her arms. "I won't." He said. "From now on it's just us."

Sh3 smiled while placing her hand on his cheek. "I like the sound of that."

"How does a glass of champagne in a hotel room sound?" He asked.

"Someone would think you were trying to get on my good side through bribery, Joseph." She teased.

"Is it tempting?" He asked.

"So you're admitting that you are trying to bribe me?" She smiled.

"Only if it's working." He said. "Plus I've got a surprise planned for you tonight."

She sighed when he smiled at her, knowing that her curiosity would cause her to say yes. "Fine." She pointed a finger at him. "But we are far from being back to normal."

Joe held his hand out, "I expect nothing less. And I will make it up to you. No more secrets."

Maria took his hand and he led her back to the hotel, telling her what he had been doing while he was living in Monte Carlo. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his, a hand on his bicep.

Joe smiled down at her, relieved that she was at least giving him another chance. He was afraid that this time there would be no more chances as he had used many of them over the years. But Monte Carlo was their chance of a new start. And this time he wouldn't let her down, hurt her like he had from his lies and his secrets in the past. Maria was all he thought about and it was painful not to call her or even send a text message saying that he was alive and waiting for her to join him.

Their relationship had been rocky over the years and he was responsible for all the bumps in the road. All she asked for was honesty, but he had let her down time and time again. But this fresh start wasn't just to forget the fact he had faked his death. It was his chance, his intentions, to make he4 happy, truly. He would be honest and he would have no reservations.

He had once told her that she was trying to change him. But she was only trying to make him happy because she knew he was putting on a facade. He wanted her affection, he wanted hehe4 worries to be his own, he wanted to be with her. He wanted her to know him better than anyone else.

In the beginning Maria's relationship with Joe was turbulent as he never confided in her or affectionate - except in the bedroom. And it bothered her, it frustrated her. But she understood now that he wasn't used to being with someone like her. Someone with no ulterior motives or hidden agendas. She simply wanted to be with him and for him to treat her like a girlfriend and not a booty call. Maria didn't want to be lavished with expensive gifts, sh3 wanted a night in with a movie and popcorn.

So when sh3 walked into the hotel room and there was a trail of rose petals leading to the bedroom, she was curious but disappointed. Maria followed the trail and Joe stood at the doorway as she picked up the black velvet box on the bed, surrounded by a rose petal heart. Her expectations were low, but now he4 heart was pounding in her chest as she stared at the diamond ring.

Maria looked at him with tears in her eyes and Joe's shoulders slumped as he approached her cautiously. "I can't tell, are those happy tears or sad ones?" He asked.

She handed him the box. "Well, go on then." His face lit up as he knelt down in front of her. "We've been through hell together frankly. But your forgiveness and your compassion continue to amaze me. Even now. Especially now." He took her hand. "This ring is a symbol of not only my love for you but it is also the marking of a new start. I promise that I won't let you down again..." He held the ring up, "So Maria, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will." She said.

He slipped the ring on her finger and she wrapped her arms around his neck when he stood up, smiling as he kissed her cheek. "I've got one more surprise..." He said.

Maria watched curiously as he walked to the cupboard beneath the TV and took out a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of champagne in ice. She giggled as she clasped her hands against her mouth.

"Over a thousand movies on the telly...what do you say?" He asked.

Maria kicked off her heels and Joe smiled when she jumped on the bed. He handed uer the bowl of popcorn and got two glasses before opening the champagne. He joined her as he poured her a glass before pouring himself a glass. She flicked through the movie options and Joe placed his arm around her shoulders, smiling when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure that's wise? We both know how you get when you watch a scary movie." Jos said.

She looked up at him, "You're here, aren't you?"

He leaned down to kiss her softly. Maria smiled and selected a horror film. Joe sipped his champagne. "If you have nightmares again and kick me in your sleep, you'll be sleeping on the couch."

Maria looked up at him, smiling as she pressed her lips to his cheek. "You said that last time. And the time before that and -" She giggled when he kissed her to silence her.

She smiled when he pulled away, placing a piece of popcorn in her mouth. She took a sip of the champagne and quickly gave it to Joe. He chuckled at her reaction as he placed her glass down on the bedside table.

Joe left to the small kitchen and brought her a cup of tea. When he was settled beside her again she cuddled into him to watch the movie. He kissed her head and the smile on her lips never faded as he played with her hair.

The fresh start was already looking promising.


End file.
